


The Perfect Gift

by 1000tiffanylamps



Series: tomrey fics [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They/Themrey, but for all intents and purposes they are both trans and neurodivergent in my fics, further details are barely relevent, i am a simple man i write simple fics, they've been together a bit in this one but don't live together, they/he really but im just projecting and who's counting, tommy engineers a perfect pet for benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000tiffanylamps/pseuds/1000tiffanylamps
Summary: Tommy’s been working on a special gift for Benrey, a perfect companion to match him and Sunkist.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta
Series: tomrey fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883740
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I have the plague and im stuck at home for the time being so i finally have free time to finish a bunch of wips ive been sitting on for literal months. not to project so hard but here’s a headcanon relevant to my sort of “universe”: tommy has his degree in biology (maybe cell/molec and/or biotech) which makes the most sense to me given that he created the perfect dog and he makes a variety or references to things like evolution in the series; he also seems to know at least some things abt chemistry based on other fun comments (like danger/caution gas) which makes sense bc you need a chemistry background for this. I imagine he works in some sort of bio department in black mesa OR was removed from it based on the comment about the cyber mutt program that darnold makes because WHO else could that be about. oh me? a tommy kinnie and a molecular bio major? :)

Benrey had noticed the last few months that Tommy had been acting kind of weird around them, not in exactly a bad way, but like he was hiding something. The kind of thing he seemed like he didn’t really want to be hiding, maybe was even excited about? He’d been staying late at work a lot of nights, dodging the question about what was keeping him so long, saying they just needed more help, asked him to work a little overtime, no big deal! He was sort of energized about it, though, and Benrey could tell he was leaving out something important, but they didn’t want to push it. Whatever it was, they hoped he’d just say it soon, and that it wasn’t anything bad. They trusted Tommy, but the not knowing put them just a touch on edge. 

It’s almost 9 pm when Tommy gets home, far past when he’d normally get off work, and Benrey’s been curled up on the couch playing animal crossing most of the day. Tommy had insisted they come by for dinner tonight, not that they weren’t over most nights, but he wanted to be sure they’d be here tonight. They’re busy whacking villagers with a net when they hear the door unlock and the jingle of Sunkist’s color as he runs up to greet Tommy. 

“TOMMY,” they shout across the room with a burst of grey sweet voice. Grey like slate, you’re home late. They’re still focused on the switch when Tommy responds.

“Benrey! I’m glad you’re still here, I know I’m- it’s late. B-but I have a surprise!” He sounds excited, and when Benrey glances up they notice Sunkist is prancing around him excitedly, focused on the animal carrier he’s got at his side. Far too small for Sunkist, and a closer look makes it obvious that there’s something inside. Fully interested now, they put down the switch and hop off the couch to meet Tommy in the middle, who’s practically vibrating with excitement, nearly hopping up and down in place. 

Benrey crouches a little, they’re a lot shorter than Tommy anyways, and tries to peer into the carrier, but Tommy’s already setting it down and crouching to kneel beside it.

“woah, watcha got hiding in the little cage? some kinda little guy?” Benrey asks, hands on their knees sitting in front of Tommy, Sunkist patiently sitting next to them. He’s wagging his tail excitedly and Benrey’s eyes are wide in anticipation as Tommy carefully unlocks the door of the carrier and gently sticks his arms inside. When he pulls them out, he’s holding a cat, the biggest cat Benrey’s ever seen, a massive ball of grey fluff, and Tommy’s holding her clutched beneath her front legs.

“Say hello to Mountain Dew! She- She’s the perfect cat, softer than the first down on a baby chick! I know I’ve been staying late at work a lot and it’s- I’m sorry if I was worrying you, but I wanted her to be a surprise!” he explains, and Benrey is trying to listen, but they’re focused on the huge fluff ball in front of them, curiously staring at them with bright yellow eyes. Familiar, a lot like Tommy’s. 

“how many uh, little cats did it take to make this bad boy,” Benrey asks, head tilted, and they color slightly when Tommy laughs in response. 

“It doesn’t work like that, Benrey.” He’s got a blinding smile, and a few drops of pink sweet voice spill out of Benrey’s mouth. “She’s a Norwegian forest cat, that’s why she’s so big! Do you want to h-hold her?” 

Before he can finish Benrey’s sticking out their arms, making little grabby-hand motions, and Tommy is hauling her into their arms. He explains she’s not like Sunkist, cats are more gentle, you need to let her sniff you first, she needs to get used to you, hold her like this, she likes you! Benrey runs their fingers through her thick grey fur, and she _is_ soft, and warm, and they can’t believe Tommy _made_ her, for _them_. 

“she’s got a lil, uh, cat engine in there. can feel it running,” they remark as Mountain dew settles into their lap.

“Purring, she’s purring! It means she likes you, cats, they- it’s like when Sunkist wags his tail,” Tommy clarifies. He knows Benrey isn’t very familiar with animals for the most part. Black Mesa isn’t exactly the type of place to meet many, besides pigeons, which Benrey can never seem to keep straight with any other kind of bird in their mind (ostrich was a common mistake of theirs, but could just as easily have been a running joke for them). But they warmed up to Sunkist easily after their first meeting, and he often found them cuddled together on the couch when Tommy was busy. But Benrey wasn’t always here, and neither was Sunkist, and the idea of Benrey all alone in their apartment made Tommy’s heart ache. Benrey seemed like a cat person anyways, they shared a lot of traits, both behaviorally and physically, and Tommy had been dying to start a new project anyways; the perfect gift, the perfect cat, for his perfect partner. 

Benrey’s got all their focus on Mountain Dew, who’s happy to relax now that she’s finally home after a long trip back from Black Mesa. Sunkist is beside them, excited as the rest of them, but Tommy has made sure to introduce them to each other before bringing her home, and Sunkist is content to patiently watch. She’s a gift to Benrey, after all. 

-

They sit like that all together on a floor for a while, Benrey absentmindedly running their fingers through Mountain Dew’s fur while they listen as close as they can to Tommy, who’s animatedly explaining everything Benrey might need to know about owning a cat. He assures them he’s written it all down, too, and he’s got everything Benrey will need, he wouldn’t just throw a whole living being onto Benrey without any prepwork, that’s not very good practise! But for now, he just wants the two to get used to each other, she’s a partner for life after all, just like Sunkist. 

Eventually they migrate to the couch, Benrey pressed up against Tommy, Mountain Dew sprawled out across their laps, and Sunkist curled up next to them. Benrey nuzzles into Tommy’s neck, they’ve got a plaid trapper hat on instead of their helmet, the kind with fur that tickles Tommy’s chin. They place a soft kiss on his collarbone and twine their fingers together with Tommy’s on his hand resting in Mountain Dew’s fur. Tommy kisses their forehead and lets out a soft sigh.

“I-I’m so glad you like her, I was worried you might- might not get along,” and Benrey cuts off his worrying with a kiss to the lips, and a burst of sweet voice when he pulls back. Green like correct, I think she’s perfect. Tommy can’t help but smile and kiss them back while Benrey murmurs their thanks, and they exchange I love you’s and several more kisses. The soft affection and barely concealed excitement in their eyes puts to rest Tommy’s doubts, and they eventually order dinner before turning in for the night, all the animals following them to the bed, just for tonight. 

-

A few weeks pass, and Benrey is clearly attached to Mountain Dew, bringing her over every time they come to visit. Sometimes she explores Tommy’s apartment, taking a nap in the sun filtering in the window by the couch, and sometimes she plays with Sunkist, as she’s surprisingly playful and friendly for a cat, and huge to boot. Tommy’s favorite occurrences are when he gets home from work and finds Benrey on the couch, cuddled up with her, maybe playing on the Switch, maybe napping. It fills his heart with warmth to know they’ve bonded like him and Sunkist, and he knows Benrey is safe with her, and doesn’t have to spend any nights alone when he’s not around.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr i finally made a hlvrai sideblog @gordon-freemans-rattail <3


End file.
